


《胎》1BY：狡兔ALL贝吉塔黑卡（扎马斯）X贝吉塔，卡卡罗特X贝吉塔，生娃警告产乳警告！

by Akira1120



Category: ALL贝吉塔, 七龙珠, 龙珠超
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira1120/pseuds/Akira1120
Summary: OOC归我人物都是老鸟和丰太郎的讲真脑洞是群里的梗不赖我……（喂）
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	《胎》1BY：狡兔ALL贝吉塔黑卡（扎马斯）X贝吉塔，卡卡罗特X贝吉塔，生娃警告产乳警告！

胎  
1  
贝吉塔仓皇的拍着锁死的大门，他不知道为什么这扇该死的木头门为什么会那么结实，尽管因为挺着肚子无法激发超蓝状态，可这间房子根本就不应该能困住他。可事实就是这么荒诞，这破旧的木屋仿佛是个监牢，把他牢牢的困锁在这！  
“贝吉塔，乖乖留在这里陪我不好吗？”  
那个男人用卡卡罗特的声音说出的话让贝吉塔恨不得杀掉他，事实上他也这么做了。他把那男人轰成两段，然后那天晚上变成了一个噩梦。  
两个怪物死死的摁着他，把他压在地上，用力的扒开他…不管他怎么尖叫挣扎，都没饶过他。  
那晚他的血几乎流光了，可他没死，甚至连那个躲在他肚子的小东西都没掉，只有那种剧痛还残留在他的记忆里，只要稍稍碰触就剜心刺骨。  
贝吉塔觉得自己要坚持不下去了，他已经开始后悔自己当初让卡卡罗特先离开了…为什么要让特兰克斯把重伤的卡卡罗特带走呢？真的是…还不如和他死在一起呢。  
“为什么还这么倔强呢？我都同意你留下那个杂种了，贝吉塔，你不知道感恩的话，或许下次我会让你流掉那杂种。”  
贝吉塔看见突然出现在屋子中央的扎马斯，立刻绷紧唇角。而那个怪物显然并不在乎贝吉塔的态度，仍然自顾自说着，“本来，你应该为神孕育子嗣才对，我能准许那杂种在你的腔子里多待几个月，就已经是莫大的宽容了。”  
杀人诛心不过如此。  
屋子没有窗户，贝吉塔也从没想过要一盏灯，要来干嘛用？看那个神经病顶着卡卡罗特的脸孔在自己跟前装腔作势吗？会吐的。一日日陷在黑暗中，贝吉塔觉得自己好像疯了，模糊的时间在他的脑海里打着转。  
就好像他明明昨天才送走了特兰克斯和卡卡罗特，而今天硕大的肚子就在提醒他，‘不对，他们已经离开很久了’久到他们已经忘记自己了吗？想到这贝吉塔就会恐慌，无法发泄的焦虑让他开始啃咬自己的指甲，直到十指鲜血淋漓。  
可即使如此他也从没想过伤害肚中的孩子，那是他在黑漆孤寂中的唯一慰藉，是支撑他苦苦坚持的最后一根锚。  
对于渐渐虚弱的贝吉塔，扎马斯乐见其成，他把人囚禁在这种密闭黑暗的空间，是想把贝吉塔打造成自己想要的模样。而他如同一块坚铁，除了融掉他再用力捶打之外并没有什么更好的方法。  
群居动物一旦被长时间隔离独处，他的感情会本能的依托到能见到的个体上。  
而扎马斯也终于看到了一些成效。比如贝吉塔不会在他出现时就愤怒的咒骂驱赶他，甚至会在纠缠时偷偷攥住他的衣角，这些细小的动作都是融铁的效果，扎马斯甚至开始期待起塑型后的贝吉塔会带给人什么样的惊喜。  
然而扎马斯并不能控制人心，就如同他无法直接操控贝吉塔的意志一般。  
而那一天，几乎迷失在黑暗中的贝吉塔，终于对出现的人展露出些许渴求的情绪，让扎马斯得意忘形的以为自己终于掌控了这个赛亚王子。然而在等他深入贝吉塔的身体时，还是遭到了抵死的反抗，那状若疯癫的模样甚至让扎马斯觉得恐惧。  
贝吉塔拼命的护着他的肚子，好像生怕扎马斯会生掏出那小杂种似的……这让扎马斯愤怒极了，身为神的自己难道还会违背誓言吗？愤怒让扎马斯决定惩罚他，断食禁声绝光让整间屋子陷入绝对的寂静。  
如果普通人在这种情况下坚持不了一天，那赛亚王子呢？  
贝吉塔陷入了绝对的黑暗，他的腹腔在抽搐，一阵阵的宫缩几乎要了他的命。他大声嘶吼着求救，可他却听不到任何声音。他只能感觉到疼，肚子里的肠子就像搅合在了一起。他很冷便只能蜷做一团，可腔子里也是凉的，就像有寒冰在他的身子里磨砺。  
没有人，没有声音，就像没有生命。  
就在贝吉塔要沉溺在这死地之时，他腹中的胎儿挣动起来，这让贝吉塔稍稍恢复了些许意识，是呢，他还不能放弃，至少要把这个孩子留下来。  
扎马斯是在第二天才发现贝吉塔的异样，其实他并不觉得贝吉塔会服软，而他会过来，也不过是想看看贝吉塔的狼狈样。然而他却看见了瘫在一滩羊水中贝吉塔，他蜷着身子，股间夹着一节脐带……两只手却紧紧护在胸前。  
淡红色的血水沿着贝吉塔的腿根蜿蜒落在地板上，血的腥味让扎马斯生出了些许挫败感。  
贝吉塔还活着，虽然呼吸微弱，连收拾身下狼藉的力气都没有，却努力护着胸前的孩子，这个吮吸着自己鲜血做口粮的孩子……在把他生下来那一刻，贝吉塔就决定了他的名字，这个宇宙中唯一的皇族纯血，赛亚族的下一任王子‘悟吉塔’。  
“你把那小杂种生下来了？”  
尽管气若游丝，但赛亚人的王依然坚定的说，“他叫悟吉塔，是我的儿子！”  
贝吉塔如此维护一个刚出生的小崽子，终于让扎马斯在心底生出一种叫妒忌的情绪，这令另他感到很新奇，他以为自己永远不会拥有这种下贱的感情。所以当他压住微弱挣扎着想护住自己孩子的贝吉塔时，竟也会生出一种淡淡的满足感。  
扎马斯觉得自己心底有个声音在叫嚣着，让他想蹂躏他的肉体，磋磨他的精神，如果能击垮这个赛亚人的信念，他甚至可以扯碎手里这个无辜的孩子。然而扎马斯并没放纵自己沉浸在这种感知中，毕竟他有超乎常人的克制力。  
但这并不妨碍他享受贝吉塔在自己脚下嘶吼挣扎的过程，等到这位赛亚王精疲力竭的时候，他才托起哭的声嘶力竭的婴孩，施舍似的问道，“想要留下这个小杂种吗？”其实这问题根本用不着贝吉塔回答，扎马斯漠然直起身，“那就拿一个神明的子嗣来交换吧。”  
神明的子嗣是什么？  
是一次次的羞辱啊！  
坚韧如贝吉塔，也开始惧怕黑夜，被囚于木屋中无法逃离，如同被饲养的牲畜……如果说有什么不同的话，牲畜只需要贡献自己的蛋和奶。而他却被当做育苗的温床，每晚都被灌满种子。  
扎马斯告诉贝吉塔，他的孩子还活着，却从没让他看过一眼。他还要每天把乳汁挤到瓶子里……那些是产后第二天才溢出来的奶水。在扎马斯的目光里，贝吉塔觉得羞耻极了，这甚至让他觉得自己像一个畸形的怪胎。  
而在他想无视掉这种生理现象时，面前却又出现了一排玻璃瓶，随后便听扎马斯冷淡的开口，“不想让小杂种饿死的话，你也选择可以把奶憋回去。”于是贝吉塔妥再次协了。  
可他的妥协却不知碰触到了扎马斯的哪根神经，让那怪物变本加厉的更为恶劣。  
扎马斯总是在夜半时分出现。他不在乎贝吉塔的情绪，也不再与贝吉塔交流。只要他来了，就是直接把贝吉塔压到那张床上。他的耕挞直接又粗鲁，有时甚至只是单纯的凌虐。贝吉塔无力反抗，即使他开始渐渐恢复，也未曾成功过。  
而他反抗的后果，就是被锁住四肢，像条狗似的被拴住脖子，头和胸乳被紧紧压拷在地板上，腰肢反折高吊起的屁股被扎马斯塞满花束，如同花瓶一样被放置了七天。扎马斯每天都会给花儿换水，他会用贝吉塔压挤出来的乳汁混上一些别的什么，来滋养那些花。  
那七天成了贝吉塔的梦魇，让他无法再生出反抗的念头。  
贝吉塔在也不期盼扎马斯的躯壳能觉醒了，他甚至也不在期待卡卡罗特来救他。那些非人的刑罚，终于把恐惧根植在了他的潜意识里。贝吉塔明白自己已经变得面目全非，那仅剩的一点赛亚皇族的骄傲，让他不想再让任何人看到如此狼狈的自己，包括卡卡罗特。  
扎马斯终于对贝吉塔的乖顺满意了，他会听话的摆出各种羞耻的姿势，这让扎马斯很满足。但随后，他就发现，贝吉塔沉默的仿佛是一尊人偶，虽然扎马斯也不喜欢听他的那些咒骂，但过分的安静，也会令人不快。  
所以扎马斯会在床上更用力的折腾他，直到他无法忍耐的啜泣出声，而那次他只差一点就能把自己的整个小臂都塞进去了，这让扎马斯有些遗憾。但他还是慢慢把手腕拔出来，因为他相信贝吉塔肯定还会给自己机会。  
那天过后，贝吉塔不在进食了，他似乎是想慢慢饿死自己。三天后，扎马斯把长大一圈的悟吉塔拎到贝吉塔跟前，轻声问，“你想他死是吗？”  
……  
BY：狡兔


End file.
